One Chance
by figmentsoffancy
Summary: HouseCameron I play a little footloose and fancyfree with the chars, I've accelerated some bits and the like... This is just my daydream and I'm sure it will stay that way. As much as I like this ship, Remember what happened to Mulder and Scully?
1. Chapter 1

One Chance, by Figment

Disclaimer: Not mine, this is just a little un-beta'd rambling to tide me through House-less days.

"Goodbye House," Cameron turned and left.

House stared at the closed door for a full minute before his normally sharp mind processed what had just happened. His left hand went to hover over the doorknob of its own volition, but House could not decide whether to turn the handle and follow Cameron or to turn the lock and go back to the piano and his morose thoughts. The Senator's words came back to him, about believing in people… Maybe he needed to start believing in himself. House pursed his lips, made up his mind and opened the door. He stepped out into the night, closing his door behind him.

House walked as quickly as his unsteady gait would allow, arriving at the street and stopping. He looked both ways, hoping to spot Cameron walking. Parking was always at a premium this time of night. Bingo, he thought, as he spotted her slender figure about two blocks away, on the opposite side of the street.

"Cameron!" House called out as he started in her direction.

Cameron turned at the sound of her name, and was astonished to see House. She frowned and crossed her arms over her chest as she waited for him to catch up to her. Cameron could not discern the expression on his face and kept her own closely guarded.

"Everybody lies," He gestured back towards his house, "Would you like a drink?"

Cameron did not quite understand what House was inferring to with his comments but could only assume he meant to explain. "I'd like that," she accepted his offer and they walked silently back into his home.

Cameron followed House through his front room and into an equally warm and bright kitchen. House opened his refrigerator and took out an almost full bottle of chardonnay, he leaned his cane against the counter and took out two wine glasses and hobbled over to the kitchen table. He sat and Cameron followed suit as he poured two glasses. He handed one to her and took a long sip from his own. Cameron left her glass untouched and opted to stare at House.

"Everybody lies?"

House set his glass down, "You asked me if I liked you. I lied."

"You like me?"

"What are we, in high school?" House rolled his eyes, "Shall I write you a note, check yes or no?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cameron finally picked up her wine.

"I'm your boss, you're naïve, I'm a bitter misanthrope and you're a kind-hearted optimist… Would you like an alphabetized list?"

"What changed?"

"Well apparently, I'm no longer your boss."

"No."

House stood and limped to the counter for his cane, he grabbed his wine and went back to his piano, Cameron followed him uncertainly and stood behind him. House set his wine down on top of a book and rested his fingers on the piano keys for a few moments. Cameron smiled as House began playing, his fingers dancing skilfully over the keys. The tune was definitely jazzy, although she could not name the song until he had played a few bars. Cameron smiled and stepped around the piano so that she could see House. He quirked an eyebrow at her and a half-smile graced his lips. Cameron could hardly believe it, House did have a bit romance in his heart.

"They laughed at me wanting you, said I was reaching for the moon. But, oh, you came through, now they'll have to change their tune…"

House stopped paying abruptly and looked Cameron in the eye, "It won't be easy, and I can't promise you anything. I'm old and set in my ways, I am a misanthropic bastard who enjoys making other people miserable…"

Cameron interrupted House, "And I'm impossibly upbeat and sentimental, and optimistic to a fault. Neither of us is perfect, but I'm not a young kid, House. I can live with disappointment, if whatever this is doesn't work out."

House began playing again, a melodic tune Cameron did not recognize, "But can I?"

Cameron frowned, "Will you give it a chance?"

"I can try."

"Then so can I."

House seemed satisfied at her answer and stopped playing long enough to pat the piano bench next to him. "You have a beautiful singing voice, Cameron… Very Edith Piaf," House began playing La Vie En Rose.

"Is this your subtle request?"

"Not so subtle."

Cameron shook her head slightly; it was all a little surreal. An hour ago, she expected never to see this man again and now she was sitting rather close to him, enjoying every moment.

"Just one problem House… My French is horrible."

House laughed and Cameron continued, "But I grew up listening to jazz, thanks to me grandfather."

House nodded and started to play one of his favourites, 'I'll Be Seeing You,' he was sure Cameron would know it, she did not disappoint.

"I'll be seeing you, in all the old familiar places..." Cameron sang, the whole song through, holding her pitch beautifully and transporting House to a different time.

"Thank you," House articulated as he played the last note and drank some more wine.

Cameron took advantage of the moment, she also played piano and she surprised House by doing just that, "I really can't stay…"

House's eyes lit up, like a young boys, "But baby it's cold outside!"

Cameron laughed as she sang the next line, "I've got to go away."

House played along with her on the piano and continued to sing with her until they ended, in harmony, "It's cold, cold outside!"

"I didn't know you could sing either," Cameron cocked her head towards House.

"I confess, I can sing… I was in a jazz trio in college."

Cameron nodded as she assimilated this new side of House into her view of him as a whole. Cameron had sung with a few groups in college as well, even been paid once or twice. House reached around Cameron to get his cane and stood.

"How about we let someone else play for a while?"

Cameron looked around for a stereo system, but couldn't locate one. House observed this and correctly interpreted her thoughts, "I actually have more rooms in this home, Cameron."

He took back through the kitchen and into another bright, open room, richly appointed in overstuffed furniture and was a bibliophile's fantasy. Bookcases were built into every wall and one corner housed a very nice stereo system. House limped over to it and fiddled with a few Cds while Cameron made herself comfortable on one end of the couch, slipping off her shoes and tucking her feet up under her. House hooked his cane over the opposite end of the couch and joined her.

"Good choice," Cameron commented as Ella Fitzgerald's distinctive voice came on over the speakers.

They fell into a comfortable silence, just enjoying the music and each other's company. Though they had sat on opposites sides of the sofa to begin with, Cameron managed to end up with her back against House's chest, settled between his legs, his left leg stretched the length of the couch and his right leg bent with his foot resting on the floor. Cameron had one leg curled under her bottom and the other rested next to House's left leg. He had one arm resting on the back of the couch and the other hand rested gently on her stomach.

"I really should go," Cameron yawned, she was beyond exhausted, and a little inebriated from the two bottles of wine they had shared.

"You're welcome to stay," House stated, he trusted Cameron wouldn't misinterpret his offer as a come on.

"I wouldn't want to impose," Cameron's statement was punctuated with yet another yawn.

"Nonsense, as you said we're both adults. I'm sure we can share a bed without… Or if you prefer I have a guestroom." House was maybe a bit more intoxicated that he thought, to offer to share his bed with her. The combination of vicodin and wine had done a number on his tongue.

"Okay, I'll stay."

"The it's bed for us, the couch is getting uncomfortable."

Cameron stood and pretended not to notice House's wince as he put pressure on his bad leg.

"Come along, I'll get you something to sleep in, and I've got a few extra toothbrushes and the like."

House stopped at a linen closet on his way to his bedroom and handed her a toothbrush and towel, Cameron having expressed a desire to shower. House always showered in the mornings and had assured her she wouldn't be imposing on his own nightly schedule. House only hesitated for a moment as he opened the door to his bedroom. It was decorated in muted shades of blue, and was reminiscent of an old beachhouse retreat. The room was dominated by a massive king-sized bed on a low oak frame.

"The showers just through there," House indicated a door to the left of the double sink vanity, "My closet is here, top drawer of the dresser inside for something to sleep in…"

Cameron nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. House brushed his teeth and washed his face, quickly changing into sleepwear and getting into bed before Cameron finished her shower. He switched off the overhead lights and was reading by the light of a small bedside lamp when he heard the shower shut off. He had closed the door to his bathroom suite as he had come back into the bathroom so he heard, rather than saw her open the door to his closet. He heard he turn the faucet on the sink and eventually she appeared from around the door, face pink from the shower and hair wet. She was wearing a pair of long blue pajama pants and t-shirt. She looked beautiful.

"Hey," she whispered.

House smiled in response and sat his book down. He slid over to the other side of the bed and Cameron climbed in. She laid stiffly for a few moments until House reached over her to switch off the light, leaving the room bathed in moonlight. Cameron turned to face him and he wrapped his arm around her waist, Cameron sighed and tucked her chin into his chest. The were asleep within minutes. House slept better than he had in years, only waking once during the night, placed a quick kiss on the crown of Cameron's head, readjusted his leg and feel back asleep.

All reviews welcome, flames warm my coffee cup...


	2. Chapter 2

**One Chance**   
by Figment   
Disclaimer: Not mine, this is just a little un-beta'd rambling to tide me through House-less days.   
A/N: Thank you to the people who reviewed, I didn't expect much... Especially since it's only for my own enjoyment, but thank you all the same. I've went ahead and uploaded all that I've written (save a few paragraphs into the next part) for your reading enjoyment. As you'll see I'm trying to keep the storyline in with canon... We'll see how long I'll be able to do that. Also, if anyone wants to beta, drop me an email. On to the House-ness.

* * *

House was stirred awake by the pain in his leg muchlater his usual 4:30 AM, a glance at the clock revealed it was two hours later. He was momentarily disoriented by the warmth of a body pressed into his. He raked a hand through his hair and carefully slid out of bed. Cameron stirred but did not wake. House grimaced in pain, his leg was always hell in the morning. He hobbled slowly to the opposite side of the bed, where his cane rested against the bedside table. He also opened the bottle of vicodin and dry swallowed one. With one last glance at the sleeping woman, clutching at his pillow, he disappeared into the shower.

When House had finished his shower and dressed he emerged into his bedroom to find it neatly made and Cameron nowhere to be found. He lifted one eyebrow and made his way into the kitchen, Cameron was sitting at the table, sipping a cup of coffee and reading the paper. A half eaten bagel was on a plate before her and House noticed she was still in his clothes. House found this undeniably sexy, though he did not plan on letting her know that.

"Good morning," House voice was a bit gravelly, having not fully awoken yet. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat at the table across from Cameron.

"Morning House," Cameron was engrossed in whatever article she was reading.

"Do you have the Sports Page?" Cameron smiled and passed him the requested section.

House opened up the page, stealthily observing Cameron over the top of the page. After two minutes Cameron hadn't made a move towards the second half of her cream cheese coated House casually reached over and grabbed it. He had just sunk his teeth into the bagel when Cameron noticed.

"Hey!" Cameron lowered the newspaper and pinned House with an accusing stare.

House chewed the bite in his mouth before answering, "It was looking a little lonely, and cold… I figured I'd save you the trouble."

Cameron rolled her eyes and went back to the paper, sipping her coffee occasionally. House finished the bagel and his coffee. House glanced at the wall clock, it was only 7:30 AM, an hour until he usually left for work. House made a face, work was not something he looked forward to nowadays, specially since Cameron had quit. Perhaps it would keep Vogler off his back about last night's speech, wishful thinking, he thought sarcastically.

"What are you going to do today?"

Cameron looked up at House, "I hadn't thought about that yet… I already cleared out my things from the hospital."

"Oh," House got up to refill his coffee cup.

"I'm considering going to Johns Hopkins."

"I see," House didn't return to the table, instead he leaned against the counter and watched Cameron.

"The position isn't available for another six months, I figured I could use some time to myself."

House seemed to brighten at this and nodded, "Hmm, that means you'll be in the Clinic, volunteering your time to the less fortunate, I'm sure."

"Vogler would love that."

"Even he isn't stupid enough to turn away the offer of free medical help."

"He'll just see it as another subtle way of you undermining his authority."

"Am I missing something here?" House returned to the table.

"I overheard Chase and Foreman, Vogler is under the impression that you 'have a thing' for me."

"He's right, but that's not the point. You no longer work for me, though if you're in the Clinic, I can always page you for a consult."

"If you keep antagonizing Vogler, you won't be around long enough to do that."

"I've got to go, I'm picking up Wilson," Cameron started to get up, "Don't bother, stay as long as you like… Just lock the door when you leave."

House finished his coffee and sat the mug in the sink. He grabbed his bag from his office and was startled to find Cameron in the hallway when he exited the room.

"What now?"

House reached out tentatively and touched her cheek with the back of his hand; he was a bit uncomfortable with this whole situation, he wasn't used to the desire to be with someone anymore.

"I go to work."

Cameron nodded and tilted her head up to look him in the eyes, House was a good bit taller than her, "Have a good day."

"Don't be sarcastic Cameron, it doesn't suit you."

House hesitated for a brief moment, sighed, and then kissed her lightly on the lips, "Call me."

She nodded and House left, leaving Cameron, shell-shocked in the hallway. She was caught between the impulse to jump up and down and squee like an Orlando Bloom obsessed fangirl or faint from shock. She wasn't sure quite what to expect when House had stopped her from leaving last night. It sure wasn't this. Cameron had expected that House would be a rather intense man to date; she hadn't expected his quiet way of integrating her, almost immediately, into his personal life. Apparently, House's feelings for her were just as strong as hers were for him. She was tempted to crawl back into bed, she was still tired, and emotionally exhausted. She went back into the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialing House's mobile number.

"Yes," House picked up on the first ring, "Miss me already? Haven't even made it to the car yet."

"You don't mind me borrowing your bed for another few hours, I'm still exhausted… Not gotten much sleep lately," Cameron trialed off.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

"Like I said Cameron, stay as long as you like," House hesitated for a moment, "Cameron, I… Thank you."

"Good luck with Vogler."

"I'll be fine," House dropped his phone back into his pocket as he slid into his car, headed towards Wilson's.

* * *

Wilson was sitting on his steps when House pulled up, Wilson got up, threw his bag into the backseat, where it landed nest to House's and climbed into the passenger side.

"You know, David, for someone who's about to go face Goliath, you look awfully well rested."

"I'm wearing my special super hero underwear."

"Apparently rest has done nothing to improve your people skills."

"Damn, I knew I left something at home," House glanced over at Wilson.

Wilson noticed an odd look cross House's face, strangely familiar but he couldn't quite place it. "House, have you got a secret?"

"When don't I?"

"That's not an answer," Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Sure it is; you asked a stupid question, I gave you an obvious answer."

"You're going to have to fire someone for sure now, you know that."

"I know," House took the turn into the hospital parking lot.

"And…" Wilson unbuckled his seatbelt as House pulled into his spot.

"Let's just say I have a feeling the decision has been taken out of my hands."

Wilson rolled his eyes at House's normal uncooperative attitude and grabbed their bags from the backset, handing House his. Wilson excused himself at the entrance to go off to Cuddy's office and House took the elevator up to his own. When he arrived Chase was already sitting at the conference table, having a cup of coffee and Foreman was pouring himself one. House ignored them and went into his own office. He was only there long enough to put down his things before he exited again. He was trying to avoid Vogler so he took himself and his gameboy down to an unused exam room in the Clinic.

Chase and Foreman found him a few hours later. It took House less than 30 seconds to piss them off. Especially since they found out Cameron had quit, correctly placing the blame in his court, even if not for the right reasons. At least he had a new case to take his mind off Vogler, though now he had to go to his office, where the megalomaniac was likely to find him.

Vogler did find him, and House managed to piss him off more than usual. At least he didn't have to avoid his office anymore. House sat at his desk and booted up his computer. He saw Wilson enter the conference room, speak to his remaining two ducklings, and then head towards his office. House sighed dramatically and dug in his pocket for his vicodin, he popped the top as Wilson opened the door.

"Cameron quit." Wilson sat in the chair opposite House's desk.

House swallowed a vicodin before answering, "I know."

Wilson waited for House to continue, House waited for Wilson to leave. He knew that Wilson knew him well enough that if this conversation continued, he would notice something was off in House's reaction to Cameron's leaving. Honestly, House was glad. If Cameron were here now, especially after what happened last night, House would be having a very bad day indeed. As things were now, he was having an okay day, considering he was pretty close to losing his job. Hopefully, somehow Vogler would end up being the one to leave and House could hire Cameron back. She was a good doctor and he missed her insights, particularly on a case like this.

"House."

Shit, he thought, zoning out is not a good idea. House turned his attention back to Wilson, "You're still here?"

"Why are you being weird?"

"Weird? Is that your medical opinion Dr. Wilson?"

"You just had to fire-"

"No, I didn't, Cameron quit."

"And you're okay with that?"

"I've always secretly hated her, just waiting for an excuse to make her cry and run away."

Wilson shook his head in disgust before getting up and leaving. House breathed a sigh of relief; he did not want Wilson to figure out why he was all wonky today. He was about to open the letter he'd been avoiding all day when Foreman walked in.

"Cameron's letter of resignation, you want to read it to verify its authenticity?"

"Quite nice of her to resign, saves you from the wrongful termination suit."

"Foreman, enough. Sarcasm just doesn't suit you," House looked around, Chase had already left to check on the patient. "I chose Chase, Vogler said no. Cameron quit last night."

"And you let her?"

"I didn't have a choice." House wondered why he was being so up front with Foreman when he had avoided the same conversation with his best friend. "It was her decision."

Forman started to speak but House interrupted him, "It's likely we're all going to lose our jobs," House stood and crossed to where Foreman was standing. "You're a good doctor, so was Cameron. If we lose our jobs here, I've an open ended offer at a hospital on the west coast, I can take my team if I chose. I know I'm not the easiest boss, and the job will probably mean a pay cut, but I can promise you the same challenging pace we have here. I can give you the opportunity to become a great doctor, despite of your personal views about me."

"Cameron must have rubbed off on you, that was suspiciously close to caring. Thank you."

"You're welcome, I just couldn't stand the prospect of finding another decently qualified affirmative action hire."

"Gee, Dr. House, would you like me to help you remove the foot in your mouth?"

"I'm serious Foreman, you have all the makings of an excellent doctor, if you don't get lazy."

Foreman nodded his thanks and left House's office, House turned on the TV and sat down in the reclining chair. He was about to doze off when his phone rang. Debating whether to answer it, not many people had his private line, House limped back over to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Greg House," he spoke gruffly into the receiver.

"Foreman just called me," Cameron's voice sounded a little off.

"He's worse than a high school girl."

"What's going on?"

"You're interrupting General Hospital."

"Mmm'hmm, you're getting soft. Foreman thinks you got laid."

"Oh," House wasn't sure how if he wanted to know what Cameron told Foreman.

"I ignored the hidden question, told him he was a good doctor and that your abrasive attitude didn't cause blindness."

"We have to talk."

"Excuse me?" Cameron was surprised, she expected House to avoid that topic of conversation. She was quickly learning that his willingness to commit wholly to a decision once made held true in his personal life as well as his professional. He apparently had made the decision to accept her as having a place in his life outside of work and was handling it far better than she could have ever suspected.

"Did I stutter?"

"I'm just… Yes, we need to talk. Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?"

"You live in a third floor walkup."

"Shit, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Cameron. Come over to my place, I'll cook if you clean."

"Deal." House replaced the receiver as Wilson walked back into his office, House wasn't sure if he heard any of his phone conversation with Cameron.

"I'm on my way to the lab, Foreman has some results he wants me to look at, you coming?" Wilson grabbed House's cane from where he had left it next to his TV chair and handed it to House.

"You're having Cameron over for dinner?"

"After sharing a bed with her, it's only polite."

"What? You had sex with her?"

"No, I shared a bed with her. She quit, because of me."

"And so you let her sleep over so you could console her?"

"No, she left, I went after her, I let her sleep over because we both drank too much, because she sings like Edith Piaf, and because I didn't want her to leave." House paused at his door and looked back at Wilson, "Because I still don't want her to leave."

Wilson was nothing short of stunned, "House, this is serious."

House said nothing and exited to the lab.

* * *

"Cameron, I need you to answer me honestly. Is this what you want… Am I what you want? If you have the slightest doubt in your pretty head that you can't handle whatever this turns into, let me know. I'd rather you tell me now, than for you to decide six months down the road you can't handle a curmudgeonly cripple."

Cameron stopped slicing the tomato, and looked over her shoulder and met House's intense gaze. "House, do you want to hear my answer, honestly?"

"I need to know."

Cameron nodded, "I'm falling in love with you, I'll be here."

House nodded and went back to draining the pasta, "I told Wilson."

"And?" Cameron finished the salad and went to stand next to him, washing her hands.

"I didn't stick around for his response."

Cameron laughed, "And he let you leave?"

"Well, I might have pushed him out of the way with my cane." House made a face, causing Cameron to laugh again. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. The words of John Henry came back to him:

"_I know that limp. I know the empty ring finger. And that obsessive nature of yours, that's a big secret. You don't risk jail and your career just to save somebody who doesn't want to be saved unless you got something, anything, one thing. The reason normal people got wives and kids and hobbies, whatever. That's because they don't got that one thing that hits them that hard and that true. I got music, you got this. The thing you think about all the time, the thing that keeps you south of normal. Yeah, makes us great, makes us the best. All we miss out on is everything else. No woman waiting at home after work with the drink and the kiss, that ain't gonna happen for us."_

Well, this was his one chance at what everyone else had. This wasn't like with Stacey; Cameron already knew all of his faults, and apparently, loved him despite of those faults. House may have been a stubborn misanthrope, but he wasn't stupid. One didn't look the gift horse in the mouth.

"House?"

He placed the pasta in a bowl and looked at Cameron, waiting for her to continue.

"Why aren't you pushing me away?"

House ran a hand though his hair and scratched his chin. "When I told you I didn't like you, I was protecting myself. It's been my experience that most people can't handle being close to me, and I don't care to change for them. I wasn't all sunshine and happiness before my leg either, but it sure didn't help. I haven't met many people since it happened that have been willing to stick around long enough to get to know me. The friends I do have knew me before all this." House indicated his leg and cane, "Like Wilson and Cuddy. We've been friends and colleagues for years. I still talk to Wilson's first wife, more to annoy him than anything else… Well you get the point."

Cameron nodded and House removed the chicken from the over before going on. "You are something of a singularity, Cameron. Despite my numerous attempts to push you away, you didn't go, and truthfully, I'm glad. I hired you because I was curious, and day by day, you became my favorite puzzle. Last night, when you walked out, I realized I still didn't want you to go, even if that meant letting you in. Last night I discovered you meant everything you said, that you could accept me as I am. You don't want to 'fix' me, you want me as I am.

"I might not like people, but that doesn't mean I don't get lonely. I'm an obsessive workaholic, I push people away, but I still crave someone to come home to, someone to complain to, someone to yell at me when I drink from the carton, someone who can hold her own against me, someone intelligent, someone to love," House leaned his cane against the counter and took Cameron's face between his hands. "I want you, Cameron."

House kissed her, and Cameron responded by wrapping her arms around his wiry frame and melting into his touch. House broke their kiss and enfolded her into a hug, he missed this, human contact. No matter what lies he had told himself, he had never been able to overcome his basic need for the touch of another person. Cameron, sensing the underlying need for the embrace, was content to stand there, enfolded in his arms.

"Our food is going to be cold, I'm not letting you think up any excuses to get out of doing the dishes."

Cameron smiled and tiled her head up to look at House, rolling her eyes at his insinuation that she would do any such thing. House dropped a kiss on the tip of her nose, shuffled to the opposite side of the kitchen, and took plates out of one cabinet and salad bowls out of another, leaving the latter on the counter next to the salad for Cameron. He went back to the oven, put pasta with pesto sauce, a breast of chicken stuffed with cream cheese and sliced grape tomatoes, and a few spears of asparagus in butter sauté. Cameron placed bread and salad on the table and took the plates from House, setting both on the table. House grabbed his cane and went into his living room to grab a bottle of wine from the rack. When he returned to the kitchen Cameron had placed two glasses of water, wine glasses and a corkscrew on the table. House winked at her and they sat down to enjoy their first dinner together.

"Edible," Cameron teased after a few minutes of eating in silence.

"Watch it, you wouldn't want this to be the last time I cook for you. Can't be expected to do it all you know, cooking, cleaning, working…" House contorted his face into a comically exaggerated expression of exasperation.

Cameron chuckled, "Don't blame me, my last boss was a pig. If I hadn't quit, it would have been a sexual harassment suit waiting to happen."

"Must have been an idiot, to let you go."

She was about to respond when the shrill ringing of the telephone interrupted their conversation, House groaned and got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"I heard some interesting gossip."

"Wilson, still at the hospital?"

"Board meeting. Don't you want to know what it is?"

"I already know what it is. You're interrupting my dinner."

"I'm sure your take-out boxes will understand."

"Alas, I'm cheating on them tonight."

"Excuse me?"

"I cooked."

"You cooked?"

"Did I stutter?"

House went back to the table as Wilson thought up a reply and Cameron arched one delicately shaped eyebrow at him, amused at his side of the conversation.

"You never cook."

"Obviously, that's not true."

"What's going on with you?"

"Damn, I was trying to be subtle. I'm annoyed that you insist on interrupting me."

Cameron was amused at the expressions House was making at the phone.

"Goodnight Wilson," House hung up the phone.

As soon as House set the phone down, it began to ring again, he debated whether to pick it up. Cameron shrugged her shoulders, mildly interested in the exchange House was having with Wilson. House rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically and picked up the phone.

"People will say we're in love."

"Gregory, what are you talking about?" House's expression quickly exvhanged from amused to slightly embarrassed. Cameron was really interested now.

"Hello, mother. I thought you were Wilson; the poor chap's been harassing me all day... I think he might have a thing for me."

"Gregory House! Jimmy is a nice boy, you shouldn't say things like that," House sighed while his mother continued. "Besides, I like him."

"That is only because he flirts shamelessly with you every time you come into town. Did you call for any reason other than to chide me for my people skills?"

"Is that anyway for you to speak to your mother?" Linda, House's mother, sighed in the receiver, just as exaggeratedly as her son had done. "You do recall I'm coming into town tomorrow? That you are supposed to pick me up at the airport and that I am staying at your house?"

"Well I do now." House had completely forgotten, what with all the trouble with Vogler and with the new developments with Cameron.

"Honestly Greg, what is with you lately?"

"Nothing Mom, I'll be there. What time is your flight?"

"I get in at 6:15 AM, Gate 38B at Newark, I'm flying United."

House nodded to himself, and got up to grab a pen. He found one in his bag and also pulled out a piece of paper. "What's the flight number?"

"6590, I'm leaving from LAX."

"LAX, don't you normally come from John Wayne?"

"Couldn't get a direct flight, you know how I feel about changing planes."

"I also know how you feel about LA, I'm surprised you didn't decide to come a different day."

"I'm going to London to see Sandra after I leave New Jersey."

"I see," House shoved the pen and paper back into his bag and returned to the table. Cameron had returned to eating. She was probably shocked to learn he had a mother.

House glanced at the clock, it was just a little after six, "Why didn't you call this morning?"

"I tried your office earlier, left a message on your voicemail."

"Sorry, I usually have Cameron check that but-" House stopped, realizing his mother would want an explanation he wasn't ready to give. "I'll see you in the morning Mom. Have a safe flight."

"Something the matter Greg?"

"No. Is Nan taking you to the airport?" House referred to his mother's best friend, and his godmother.

"Yes, didn't want to leave my car in airport parking. She's meeting me in England. I'm at her house now." Linda let her son maneuver the conversation away from himself. She would have plenty of time to figure out what was bothering him once she arrived.

"Tell her I said hi, and my offer is open, as always."

His mom laughed, when House had been a young boy, he had proposed to Nan. It had become somewhat of a family joke, and as House grew up, he would ask Nan from time to time, just to see her blush. He couldn't hear what Nan's reply to his mother was, but he assumed it was up to Nan's sarcastic standard at his mother hoot of amusement.

"I should have never let you spend so much time with her," Linda laughed, "I think you inherited your mouth from her."

House smiled, "I wouldn't let her take all the credit. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Gregory. I love you."

"Love you," House hung up the phone and set it in the empty chair next to him. He picked up his fork and then raised his eyes to look at Cameron, she was smiling.

"I've so won the bet, I can't wait to call Foreman." Cameron grinned.

"You guys had a bet about my mother?"

"Or lack thereof, Chase thought you had no living family, Foreman thought your family was living but you didn't speak to them, and I thought you had a family which you had a normal relationship with them."

"What made you think that?"

"Just a feeling."

"Just a feeling? How much did you win?"

"Fifty bucks from each of them."

"Nice, you so owe me dinner."

Cameron shook her head and they continued their dinner in companionable silence. When dinner was finished, they both washed dishes and put away leftovers, working together at home as seamlessly as they did in the hospital. They took the half empty bottle of wine to the living room.

"Now I've got to go upstairs and put sheets on the bed in the guestroom," House complained aloud.

Cameron looked at him, he noticed her gaze flicker to his gimp leg.

"Just because I don't take the stairs at the hospital… It's just painful as hell."

Cameron nodded, she also figured House wouldn't be the type to get any sort of devices for the handicapped installed in his home.

"The maid takes care of making sure the dust bunny armies don't take over upstairs, but neither of the beds have sheets on them."

"I could do it for you if you like," Cameron offered.

"That's alright, I'll do it. You can come with me if you like." House stood and retrieved his vicodin from his jacket pocket, took two and replaced the bottle. He walked over to a door that Cameron hadn't noticed previously and opened it to reveal a staircase. House had a system for stairs, he could get up just fine as long as he climbed with his good leg first on each step, using his cane and the banister for support.

"Going down is the hard part," he looked over his shoulder at Cameron.

"I'm not complaining, I like the view," House guffawed, it was the first time Cameron had made a sexual comment towards him.

"Hey, that's my line." House opened the door at the top of the stairs and stepped into a large open room. The floors were hardwood and an enormous rug covered the center of the room. Like the room they had just left, bookshelves were built into the walls and crammed to bursting. Huge picture windows were directly across from two sets of French doors. When House had designed the upper levels of his home, he had wanted to be able to see the sun set from his favorite room, and any guest staying in his house could leave their doors open and enjoy it as well. House had two guest rooms, both with a private bathroom.

"This is my mother's room, the Blue Room." House indicated a room to the left, Cameron could see the room was decorated in muted shades of blue, "And this is Wilson's room. He usually stays with me after every divorce."

House laughed and Cameron peered into the room that bore obvious touches from the oncologist, "I think he keeps a full wardrobe here." House commented. He led her back into the Blue Room; he opened the closet door and took a set of sheets from the top shelf. Cameron had already stripped the bed of the duvet and pillows. He handed her the sheets and then took the extra pillows from the shelf and proceeded to put the cases on them. Cameron had put the fitted sheet on the bed by the time House was done and they both made quick work of remaking the bed.

"Thank you," House grabbed Cameron by the waist and pulled her close to his side.

"My pleasure," Cameron leaned into him. They stood like that for several minutes.

"I've got to call Wilson, if I have to go to Newark to pick up Mom, no way I'm making it to work."

"Do you have a new case?"

"Something Foreman found, small cell lung cancer, stage three, she's got paraneoplastic syndrome affecting her liver and kidneys too."

"I see,"

"They should know in the morning, the patient's pregnant though. Doesn't want any treatment that would necessitate a c-section."

House felt Cameron nod, "How far along?"

"28 weeks."

Cameron pulled away from House so she could look him in the eye, "Have you talked to her yet?"

"Haven't even seen her yet," House started towards the stairs.

"Have you seen Vogler yet?"

"He demanded my resignation, they're having a board meeting about it now."

"And?"

"I've got tenure," House frowned, "I hope that's enough."

"You've got Wilson, and possibly Cuddy."

"He's got a hundred million."

"I'm sorry House."

"It's not your fault."

"If-"

House spun around to face her, "If nothing Cameron, if it wasn't me giving that speech last night he would have found something else, eventually I would have been forced to fire one of you. Vogler hates me, eventually he's going to get rid of me. Unless I have Cuddy's support, and I'm just not sure if I can win against all that money."

"House," Cameron crossed the small distance between him and laid her hand on top of the one he held his cane with, "You're a great doctor, the best doctor I've ever worked with or learnt from. You might break rules, you might rub some feathers the wrong way, but when it comes down, you always do what's right, not for you, but for your patients. You, unlike Vogler, don't have a hidden agenda. She'll make the right decision, Vogler will go before you do House."

House shut his eyes tightly and nodded, opening his eyes, "Let's hope you're right, I really don't want to move."

* * *

House picked up the phone and dialed Wilson's cell, the voicemail picked up immediately, "Wilson, I've got to pick Mom up in the morning at Newark, let the boys know I'll be in sometime around noon. I'm sure Mom wants to see you too, we should go out for dinner tomorrow." House replaced the phone on the base.

"The world is against me, I'm never getting to the pool."

"The pool?"

"I swim, usually every other morning. However, this week… Well it's been hectic, as you well know."

Cameron nodded and glanced at the clock, "I should be going."

House followed her gaze to the clock, it was almost ten, "You can stay if you like, you can even come with me to pick up my mother, pretty much whatever you want Cameron. The point I'm trying to make here is, no matter what happens with Vogler, if you decide to move or if you decide to come back to the hospital if Vogler leaves, you're part of my life now. So if you really want that, I'm going to let you. I don't promise you that I'll always be easy to live with, and it might take me awhile to get used to sharing my personal life, hell, it'll take me awhile to get used to having a personal life. I take chances Cameron, it's what I do, but it's been a long time since I've taken a chance on someone else." House was counting on Cameron's ability to read him to get the underlying message. He wanted Cameron to understand he'd lay himself bare for her, but only if she promised to be careful. He'd never forgive her if she did to him what Stacey did. House went to the couch and sat next to Cameron.

"What about you House, are you planning on sticking with this, with me?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll stick with you… I'll stay with you for as long as you'll have me."

"Go get your overnight bag."

"How did you know?"

"You're a doctor, therefore you carry an overnight bag at all times, it's the baggage from our residency."

Cameron punched House lightly in the arm, he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she got up to go to her car.

"Nice view," House teased and Cameron threw a saucy wink over her shoulder.

House leaned back against the couch, he was a little ambiguous about his mother visiting now. He loved his mother but sometimes… He almost wished Nan was coming along too. She had always understood him better than his mother did. She was the only one he was able to really speak to for a long time after his infarction. He made a mental note to call Nan and invite her out soon as well, maybe she could come out for a day or two next week before she and his mother left for London. House didn't go to many people for advice, but Nan was the one person he trusted above all others.

Maybe it had to do with her own struggles during life, Nan (whose real name was Grace Nannette Poole) was crippled as a child by polio and had walked with a cane almost her entire life. House had always admired the petite Southerner, when he was young Nan was as spunky as they came, with flaming red hair to match her temper. He had learned much from her quick wit and scathing tongue. However, he had to admit, whereas he pushed people away with his sarcasm, Nan had mastered the art of delivering insults hand in hand with compliments and she was well loved by everyone around her. Even though her hair had long since turned snowy white, she remained one of the most vibrant souls House had ever known. He smiled ruefully at memories of being whacked with her cane as a boy for his impertinent attitude.

When he had woken up from his leg surgery, and learned that the surgery done was not the one he wanted. House had flipped out, literally. He felt betrayed by everyone who had ever loved him. When he learnt he would never walk without the support of a cane, never run again, he was devastated. After two weeks of dealing with a spectacularly uncooperative son, his mother had called Nan out. Nan had flown in from her condo in Huntington Beach immediately; when she arrived at the hospital she walked into his room and locked the door. She didn't let anyone in for over three hours.

First, Nan had commiserated with him, telling House she couldn't imagine what it was like losing mobility after knowing what it was like to run, to row, to dance… Nan confided she didn't even remember what her life was like before her polio. She was stricken by it at the age of six. She had then subtly made him feel miserable for being miserable, at least he had gotten the chance to experience those things. She then made him laugh by describing all the wonderful things you could do with a cane, up front parking, get to be first in line at theme parks, first on the plane, free upgrades to first class… Not to mention the jokes, the candy cane one he pulled on Cameron at Christmas, yep, that was from Nan.

It took months before House was comfortable around anybody besides Nan, but gradually he began to live again, even if he was bitter and cynical. He took up swimming, which quickly became his favorite activity outside of diagnosing mysterious ailments. The only two pursuits that allowed him to function as he had before his leg injury. House enjoyed swimming more than he liked General Hospital. He thought better while swimming than at any other time, he'd come up with more diagnosis's to odd afflictions in the early morning workouts than at any other time.

House's internal reverie was interrupted by Cameron's quiet return. She dropped her bag next to the couch and settled in next to House. Neither said a word and sat enjoying the soulful sounds of Ray Charles. Eventually Cameron stretched and stood.

"I'm going to go take a shower."

House nodded, "Enjoy yourself."

Cameron picked up her overnight bag, made her way into House's bedroom and set her overnight bag on the bed. She took out her shower things and nightclothes and went to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth before making her way into the shower; she left her tooth brush on the sink. House came into the bedroom just as the shower started, he removed her overnight bag from the bed and set it in the closet. He stood at the vanity, hooked his cane over the edge and stared in the mirror for brief seconds. He then moved Cameron's toothbrush to the holder and removed his own. He brushed his teeth and then washed his face. Leaving his cane where it was, he ducked into his closet and changed into a pair of pajama bottoms, he didn't bother with a t-shirt, as per usual. House grabbed his cane and made his way to bed after switching off the overhead lights and putting his bedside lamp on. He leaned his cane against the nightstand and got into bed, picking up the novel he had been reading last night. He got about a chapter in before falling asleep, the book lying open on his chest. The stress of the day, wine and the extra vicodin had caught up with him.

Cameron opened the door, a little apprehensive, dressed in what she usually wore to bed, short boxers and a camisole, as underdressed as she had been in a mans company in some time. Her nervousness was for naught though, she smiled at the sight of House sleeping peacefully, book open on his bare chest. She went to the bed and carefully picked up the novel and set it on the dresser. House stirred slightly and Cameron flicked off the light. She slid into bed and House's arms snaked around her.

"You're getting my pillows wet," he murmured huskily in her ear.

Cameron shivered at his tone and turned to face him, his eyes were still shut, "Sorry."

House shrugged, "Mmm'hmm," he tucked one arm around her back, so that his hand rested on her hip, his fingers caressing the rise of her hipbone.

Cameron sighed contentedly and tucked her head to House's chest, her hand spalyed across his stomach, "Goodnight House."

"G'nite, Allison."

Cameron opened her mouth to reply, House had never called her by her given name, but his rise and fall of his chest evened out and the fingers on her hip stilled, House had fallen back asleep.

"Sweet dreams, Greg." Her voice filtered through his slumber and he held her just a bit tighter.

* * *

All reviews welcome, flames warm my coffee cup. 


	3. Note from the Author

Okay, so here's the thing about this story, I have about two more chapters written, but on notebook paper… I do it when I'm out of my mind bored at work… Like I said before, it's my favourite daydream. Herein lies the rub: Canon has completely screwed me, I have this whole story in my head that left turns from Housereality. I mean, there are some major things that have been revealed about House that I think would fit in nicely here… I'm just not sure that I want to play even looser with the poor OOC chars than they already have been played with (sorry if that makes NO sense to you, whatsoever)… So I just wanted to let you know… At the very least, I'll post a summary of sorts so that you can know what happened even if I never publish it…

Thanks you all again… Especially EnchantedApril, whom I consider to be among the best authors of this ship… Make sit so hard for me, I feel I could never compare!

Figment


End file.
